borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I Hate Equalizers
I absolutely hate Equaizers.It is the most common orange weapon I come across and they suck!Biomechanical13 16:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I would keep a masher one, though. I WOULD REMOVE THE EQUILIZER PERMANANTLY! ITS SO ANNOYING KILLING CRAW THEN ONLY GETTING FUCKING EQUILIZERS! THEYRE ARE USELESS WITH AMMO REGEN! A Lonely Nomad 17:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Seriously! I use a gunslinger mod with more ammo regen then an equalizer! It's pathetic!SystemVN 17:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sticking with my Equalizers, actually. I've got a >370x6 masher, and >700 incendiary & corrosive. I guess if they're more common, it's easier to find better ones. --Nagamarky 17:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) So don't pick them up; problem solved. - K1ng 17:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess they can't all be golden. If there were no Equalizers it would be some other crap gun we'd be complaining about. Equalizers do suck! Thats why I pick them up and sell them the first chance I get, for while they may be useless, they're still money.Lone-Wanderer 17:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree for the most part, aside from Mashing Equalizers. I have one on my siren with 335x7 damage for a combined 2,345 damage. Granted, it has a two round cylinder, but when you have 50 proficiency combined with the fact that it's a Tediore, it makes almost no difference. 18:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, so since you have so many, can you give me one? Yeah lolcrazy but I want an Ammo regen weapon GT GnarlyToaster GnarlyToaster 18:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I am on PC Toaster.I can keep some for you if you are on PC too.Biomechanica13 Fail Im on Xbox. Anyone else? GnarlyToaster 18:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I will agree that this is easily the most commonly dropped legendary weapon, as I've seen Craw drop up to 4 at a time. Most of them tend to suck, but I have kept the masher style ones and the ones with elemental tech + scope around. The elemental equalizers make for handy backup weapons and the mashers actually do some pretty sick damage. =) Diakonov007 20:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Eh, I collect the things. I have a level 38 dummy account where I have 48 of them stored. -- SanguisDiabolus 18:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok first off, guys this is not a weapons trading fourm, but i also hate Equalizers, at least the non-masher ones. i also hate volcanos, the drop to much. Jhat 10:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, I'll take any and all Equalizers that you guys don't want. :P Pdboddy 19:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I usually get 3-6 oranges from the craw everytime i farm. 3 of those are almost always equalizers. I'm not fond of them...Beware the clap 23:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Only a couple Equalizers are decent although I hate Volcano rifles and hellfires because they also have a high drop rate than many other legendary weapons I find in red or crimson chests. Omegaxgp 07:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC)